Certain data encoding techniques have been developed for writing binary information on magnetic tape. Biphase encoding creates at least one flux reversal for each bit cell and is inherently self-clocking. However, biphase encoding is susceptible to phase-error bit shifting due to high- or low-frequency phase shifts when decoding.